secret_team_undercoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice May
Alice May is a recurring character who makes her first appearance in the episode Secret Team Reactivated!. Alice May is portrayed by . Biography Alice May is an agent in training who debuts as a damsel in distress allowing Christopher to assist her with opening her locker. Physical Appearance Alice May is a medium-height girl with long honey blonde hair loose and flowing. Debut Outfit (Season 2 - Season 3) Alice wore green earrings with a dark violet headband, a green and dark violet tank top, a pink skirt with a red belt, and black boots with a golden stripe on each side. Previous Outfit (Season 3) Starting from "Secret Team on the Run" until the Season 3 finale, Alice May changes her outfit to a pink sleeveless shirt, white pants, green sandals and a brown hat with a blue ribbon on it. When at night she wears a light blue nightgown with matching slippers. Returning Outfit Starting from "Code Red Part 1" onward Alice returns to wearing her original outfit from her first appearance. Paris Season Arc Outfit (Season 7) Alice wears a a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray knee-high socks, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, and brown boots. Returning Outfit Starting from "Delayed" onward Alice returns to wearing her original outfit from her first appearance. Personality Alice May is a sweet and friendly girl who blushes around Christopher and constantly winks at him. Alice is revealed to be living with her parents meaning that only her cousins, aunt and uncle are evil to the core as her exact opposite relative. Alice blushes constantly and calls him sweet, cute, etc. to represent her crush on him. Alice is revealed to be a girly-girl who has a lot of fashion sense, style, and even her mannerisms of walking, talking, and acting as she gets a crush on Christopher upon first glance and after she gets help with her locker, she kisses him on the cheek in appreciation and it completely reveals how she feels about him. Alice has a strong southern accent and can just as easily hide it well while undercover on missions or out in the open in general and her own background further proves herself to have been born somewhere in the southern US and her dialogue can even expose her identity as a southern girl which gets her into trouble from time to time. Quotes Season 2 Secret Team Reactivated! It's Not Ye, It's Me Can You Keep a Secret? Rebel with a Coz The Mother of All Missions Accidents Will Happen Brainwashed The Truth Hurts Down in the Dumps Dance Like No One's Watching The Love Jinx Ellysa Levels Up Catch Her If You Can Yo, Dawg Cirque Du Christopher The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown Spy of the Century Awards In Too Deep, Part 1 In Too Deep, Part 2 Virtual Insanity The Interview Trust No One Holly Holly Not So Jolly No Escape! Collision Course Family Feud Part 1 Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 Secret Team on the Run Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach Out of the Water and Into the Fire Testing Christopher and Alice Web of Lies Teen Drama Christopher Under Construction The Storm Maker Keep on Truckin' Unmasking The Enemy The Truth Will Set You Free Stormy Weather Deleted! Operation: Raincoat Second Chances Revenge of the Van People The Domino Effect Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! Domino 3: Identities Revealed Domino 4: The Mask The Best Party of the Year The Beginning of the End Spooky Stories Part 1 Spooky Stories Part 2 Who Is Happy for the Holidays? Revenge of the Past, Part 1 Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Relationships Christopher Jones Alice and Christopher seem to have a sort of platonic relationship that seems to be built and powered by protection, trust, and power and Alice seems to have feelings for him none the less even if it is to anger her evil aunt and uncle. Alice has been shown to blush around him even when she looks at or talks to him. Mickey Alice sees him as a true friend and she highly values her friendship with him. Robin Capers Christine Jones Jerry Eliza Justice Other Relationships Ursula Wallbanks Keith Dale Seymour Sanchez Samuel Clarks Victor Milton McPhail Lysandre Trivia * Alice May is the second known love interest who was never a villain in the series at all. * It is revealed that Alice May can bake. * Alice May is the first love interest to join O.T.S.U. as a Spy-in-Training. Alice May has the mental strength to badly injure Victor and Azul as revealed in the respective episodes. * Alice sings a total of five songs total thus far in the series. * She sings her first solo in the episode Brainwashed. * Alice is one of many females who've taken an interest in Christopher. * Alice is so far the only love interest to completely change her outfit during a relocation. * Christopher has noticed that Alice's hair smells like peaches ever since the debut of Alice May in Secret Team Reactivated!. ** This statement is later confirmed by the creators of the series to have decided on making that canon with a possible revelation of the reason why. * Alice May is confirmed even before her second appearance that she is indeed from Diamond City, Arkansas, which explains her southern accent. * According to a conversation with Elly Ross and in an update video the original idea for Christopher Jones' main love interest was supposed to be Alice but changes were made after her originally intended actress broke up with him. * Abilities Appearances Season 2 *Secret Team Reactivated! *It's Not Ye, It's Me *Can You Keep a Secret? *Rebel with a Coz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *The Truth Hurts *Down in the Dumps *Dance Like No One's Watching *The Love Jinx *Ellysa Levels Up *Catch Her If You Can *Yo, Dawg *Cirque Du Christopher *The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown *Spy of the Century Awards *In Too Deep, Part 1 *In Too Deep, Part 2 *Virtual Insanity *The Interview *Trust No One *No Escape! *Holly Holly Not So Jolly *Collision Course *Family Feud Part 1 *Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run * Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach * Out of the Water and Into the Fire * Testing Christopher and Alice * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat * Second Chances * Revenge of the Van People * The Domino Effect * Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! * Domino 3: Identities Revealed * Domino 4: The Mask * The Best Party of the Year * The Beginning of the End * Spooky Stories Part 1 * Spooky Stories Part 2 * Who Is Happy for the Holidays? * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * Alice Undercover Part 1 * Alice Undercover Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Discovering The New Friendship! * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Spies vs. The Enemy Agent Elites! * Turning Over A New Leaf! * More Silent Than Air * Almost Caught * Defeat, Deceit, and Assist! * The Confidant Part 1 * The Confidant Part 2 * Stevie's Secret Is Out! * A Sweet Story Part 1 * A Sweet Story Part 2 * Carlos Rebounds Part 1 * Carlos Rebounds Part 2 * Girl Crushes and Blushes * Read My Lips * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 1 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 2 * The Farmer's Daughter Part 3 * Sledding Spy * V.I.Peace Out! * Farmyard Faceoff! * Betrayal Part I * Betrayal Part II * Betrayal Part III * Eliza Fights Back Part 1 * Eliza Fights Back Part 2 * Eliza Fights Back Part 3 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 1 * Christopher's Secret Girlfriend Part 2 * Everything's Peachy For Christopher! * Eliza's Secret Part 1 * Eliza's Secret Part 2 * Eliza's Secret Part 3 * A Special Day! * Merry Christmas Christopher * Night of a Windy Kind * Do You Remember? * Message Deleted! * Getting Back Together Forever Season 6 * The Family Tree Returns For Revenge! * Christopher Saves a Girl * Shush! * A Super Secret Crush! * Mugged on Main Street * Back To The Barn * The Spy War Part 1 * The Spy War Part 2 * The Spy War Part 3 * Winter Forecast * The Battle in the Skyscraper! * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ * [ Season 7 * Characters Category:Recurring Love Interests Category:Love Interests Category:Female Characters Category:Christopher's Crushes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Love Interests Category:Spies Category:Top-Class Spies